kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy
is a part of the Kamen Rider Den-O franchise, particularly its Cho Den-O Series. It was released as a series of three films beginning on May 22, 2010, with each subsequent chapter of the trilogy released in two week intervals. Each of the films' subtitles contains the name of the protagonist. To promote the film, the Tokyo Metro had a special marking on its trains going from Ueno to Nakano-fujimichō on the Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Line. On the opening of this special line, actress Rina Akiyama greeted 200 fans who rode on the first train. Episode Red The first of these films is '''Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle'. It is described as a love story and it focuses on Kamen Rider Zeronos, particularly his red Zero Form. The story is that of the younger Yuto Sakurai trying to ensure that the timeline is preserved when a new suitor comes to woo Airi Nogami, his older self's fianceé, but when Momotaros comes to ask for help he is torn between his two conflicting attempts to preserve time and space. Episode Blue The second film, Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral featuring the blue-colored Kamen Rider New Den-O. The story is themed around "Friendship" and features Den-O and New Den-O attempting to regain control of the DenLiner (having lost it in Episode Red) when an Imagin takes it over, as well as two mysterious men. Throughout, Kotaro's and Teddy's friendship is tested and strengthened. Episode Yellow The final film is Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. The film focuses on the cyan-colored Kamen Rider Diend who only has minor yellow accents on his suit and a yellow Diend Kamen Ride card. The story features Daiki Kaito traveling to the World of Den-O again and his involvement in the theft of the DenLiner and Rider Pass, the result of being possessed by the Spider Imagin. He is chased after by Reiji Kurosaki as Kamen Rider G Den-O for his crimes against the timeline. Cast ;All films' cast * : * : * : * : * : of RUN&GUN * : * : ;Episode Red cast * : * : * : ;Episode Blue cast * : * : * : ;Episode Yellow cast * : * : * : Voice actors ;All films' cast * : * : * : * : ;Episode Red cast * : * ** ** ** ;Episode Blue cast * : * : * : ;Episode Yellow cast * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos, Kamen Rider New Den-O, Kamen Rider Orga: *Kamen Rider Diend, Urataros: *Kamen Rider G Den-O, Piggies Imagin, Anthopper Imagin (Ari), Spider Imagin: *Kintaros, Kamen Rider Caucasus: *Ryutaros: *Deneb: , *Sieg, Kamen Rider Glaive: *Teddy: *Kamen Rider Kabuki: *Kamen Rider Skull: *Mantis Imagin: Music For the films, a series of musical releases are planned by Avex Mode. Each film has its own theme song. The tentative title for the theme of Episode Red is "Action-ZERO 2010" performed by Yuto Sakurai & Deneb (Nakamura & Ōtsuka) scheduled for release on May 26, 2010. Episode Blue's theme is tentatively titled "Double-Action Strike form" and is performed by Kotaro Nogami & Teddy (Sakurada & Ono), scheduled for a June 9, 2010 release. The theme for Episode Yellow is tentatively titled "Climax-Action" performed by "Kamen Rider Den-O" and is to be released on June 23, 2010. In addition to these three singles, the is scheduled for release on May 26 and the consisting of 20 CDs and 2 DVDs, amassing a total of 350 songs, is scheduled for release on July 28, 2010. Gallery DVDsuper trilogy den-o.jpg|Cover DVD Collector's Box Version Notes *The Cho-Den-O Trilogy was also shown as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.h.tml *This trilogy stands out from the other spring movies two ways: **It is the only one that doesn't feature Den-O teaming up with characters from the current series. In this case, Kamen Rider W. **It is the only one to feature multiple movies. References #.^ "「ライダー電王」映画第５弾は豪華３連発！（芸能） ― スポニチ Sponichi Annex ニュース". 2010-03-05. Retrieved 2010-03-05. #.^ "東京メトロ｜ニュースリリース".2010-04-06. Retrieved 2010-04-10. #.^ "秋山莉奈“仮面ライダー装飾列車”に乗車 - 芸能 - SANSPO.COM". 2010-05-02. Retrieved 2010-05-11. #.^ a b c "史上初!?『仮面ライダー超・電王』３作品連続公開が決定！ ｜ テレビ関連ニュース [テレビドガッチ".]2010-03-19. Retrieved 2010-03-20.3 #.^ a b c "シリーズ初！劇場版「仮面ライダー電王」3作連続上映決定！ : 映画ニュース - 映画のことならeiga.com". 2010-03-19. Retrieved 2010-03-19. #.^ a b c "『超電王』会見で秋山莉奈、松本若菜を仮面ライダーがお姫様抱っこ！". 2010-03-19. Retrieved 2010-03-19. #.^ a b "デネブとのラブラブなシーンが見どころ！？　超・電王 EPISODE RED ゼロのスタートウィンクル: OCNアニメ・特撮公式ブログ OCNアニメニュース｜話題のアニメ、アニメニュース満載のアニメブログ". 2010-03-20. Retrieved 2010-03-20. #.^ a b c d Figure-Oh, vol. 146 #.^ a b "来年はNEW電王を50本、いや100本！　超・電王 EPISODE BLUE 派遣イマジンはNEWトラル: OCNアニメ・特撮公式ブログ OCNアニメニュース｜話題のアニメ、アニメニュース満載のアニメブログ". 2010-03-20. Retrieved 2010-03-20. #.^ Figure-Oh Vol 147 #.^ "ありがとうございます(^O^)/ 戸谷公人オフィシャルブログ「戸谷公人Official Blog」Powered by Ameba". 2010-03-06. Retrieved 2010-03-12. #.^ "仮面ライダーG電王 登場！『仮面ライダー×3 超・電王トリロジー』製作発表会速報: OCNアニメ・特撮公式ブログ OCNアニメニュース｜話題のアニメ、アニメニュース満載のアニメブログ". 2010-03-19. Retrieved 2010-03-19. #.^ a b "G電王とコンプリートフォームディエンド登場　超・電王 EPISODE YELLOW お宝DEエンド・パイレーツ: OCNアニメ・特撮公式ブログ OCNアニメニュース｜話題のアニメ、アニメニュース満載のアニメブログ". 2010-03-20. Retrieved 2010-03-20. #.^ a b c d "ナオミ：ぜひ大切な方、家族と観て、絆を深めてもらえたらいいですね: OCNアニメ・特撮公式ブログ OCNアニメニュース｜話題のアニメ、アニメニュース満載のアニメブログ". 2010-03-20. Retrieved 2010-03-20. #.^ "５人の仮面ライダー結集、秋山莉奈がＰＲ - シネマニュース : nikkansports.com". 2010-03-19. Retrieved 2010-03-19. #.^ "高木ブー公式ブログ「TAKAGIのBoolog」 : 超・電王トリロジー". 2010-03-07. Retrieved 2010-03-19. External links * Den-O-3.com - Official website * Cho-Den-O Trilogy at Toei Company's website Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Spring Movies Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Crossovers Category:Cho Den-O Series